Who's Wendy?
by Loyal as a Book
Summary: Dick, Tim, and Damian discuss why Jason doesn't date. Bruce informs them that Jason's heart has already been stolen by his first love. Jason does a little trolling.


_This came from I thought I had about Jason and his lack of serious relationships. Compared to Dick and Tim who've had multi-issue relationships, Jason's love life is pretty non-existent._

* * *

"So is it just me, or does anyone else notice Jason's lack of exes?" Dick rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out a box of mildly healthy cereal Alfred must have bought just for when he stayed over. He pulled a face at the promoted nutritional benefits on the box but poured a bowl anyway. "I mean, he's twenty and never had a real girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend," Tim disinterestedly turned a page of the Gotham Gazette.

"Or boyfriend," Dick agreed. "I'm pretty sure he's not a virgin. There was that blonde Roy told me he was sort of into."

"He's definitely been with Starfire." Tim looked up to make eye contact with Dick over the newspaper when he made a strangled noise. "Oh, I thought you knew."

Damian, quiet at the beginning of the discussion decided to chime in. "He is certainly interested in Batgirl."

Dick huffed and swallowed his mouthful of plain cereal. It was like eating paper. "He's always had a thing for Barbara but I thought it was just to get on my nerves."

Tim finally folded the newspaper and sighed. This conversation wasn't going to end quickly enough. "And Barbara was slightly interested in him."

Milk got caught in his throat from choking in surprise. "What? When? How?"

"After your fake death. They worked together a few times but nothing came of it."

Damian moodily stabbed at the omelette Alfred made him. He was still bitter that Dick wasn't there for his resurrection. In fact, both boys looked annoyed at the reminder Dick and Bruce fooled them into thinking their older brother was dead.

The oldest and first Robin gaped like a goldfish, his cereal forgotten and soggy.

"No need to panic, Dick. Nothing happened. Jason squashed that opportunity like it was a spider." Tim fiddled with his own omelette, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Personally, I think Jason is too mentally damaged to form those types of connections. He's only just learning how to make friends and not exactly normal friends at that." Roy Harper was anything but normal.

"You make him sound like a sociopath," Dick deadpanned.

"More like a symptom of his PTSD. He disconnects from people easily and really struggles to trust others. It's taken him years to trust us enough to watch his back. I would say another few years with help he might start looking but don't expect him to ever have a serious partner."

"That's depressing," Dick groaned.

"That's Jason," Red Robin shrugged. "He's never happy."

"Personally, I think he's asexual," Damian drawled and shoved away his empty plate. "He sees others but he never looks at others."

"You haven't even hit puberty yet, what do you know about sexuality?"

"I know more than you, Drake."

"Jason's had relationships but he doesn't seem to show much interest in them," Dick mused thoughtfully.

Tim snorted. "You two are lucky to have been spared a conversation with him about Barbara's legs. Seriously, he's not asexual. He's just not interested in relationships right now."

"How can you not be interested though?" Dick mused thoughtfully and tossed his soggy, plain cereal in the sink.

"Just because he doesn't have a list of exes as long as the Constitution like you doesn't mean he's asexual." Tim turned to glare at Damian. "And stop that spreading rumors like that, Demon."

"All rumors have pieces of truth," the youngest Wayne smirked.

"Such as the one that Jason goes after my exes," Dick groaned and slumped across Alfred's spotless counter. "Maybe he likes girls who are already taken?"

"Technically, they aren't your girls anymore," Tim pointed out.

"But they were and now Jason's interested? Is he doing this on purpose?" The acrobat's eyes flared to life. "Is he trying to piss me off?"

Tim tried to smother his laugh. "You think Jason waits until you break up with girls before approaching them? He would have a much longer list of ex-girlfriends and hook ups."

"So what if Todd goes after your sloppy seconds? It only becomes about you if you make it about you," Damian snorted. "He probably just wants a reaction. I still say Todd is asexual."

"And I still say you're wrong. He's just trying to form a relationship like he's seen Dick do before but backs out when it gets overwhelming. It's mental, not biological."

"And I think both of you are wrong. He just wants what he can't have which would be my girlfriends. Okay, well, ex-girlfriends."

A large figure paused in the doorway. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Father," Damian greeted promptly. Dick gave a lazy wave. "We were discussing Todd's severe lack of romantic relationships. I believe he's asexual."

"Dick thinks Jason's trying to steal his girlfriends and I say his PTSD prevents him from making romantic attachments." Tim quickly spoke over Damian's attempt to convince Bruce of his theory.

"This is an unusual morning conversation," Bruce walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a large cup of still warm caffeine. He cradled the Wonder Woman mug gently in his hands. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're all right."

Tim's eyes narrowed. "But you do know better?"

"Of course I do," Bruce smirked and sipped at his black coffee.

"Well, tell us!" Dick pouted and crossed his arms. He hated being teased.

"The truth is," Bruce sipped at his coffee again to draw out the torture. Even Damian was interested in what he was going to say. "Jason's been in love since he was twelve."

"What?" Tim raised an amused eyebrow. "First time I've heard of this."

"Jason isn't the most vocal person about his relationships, unlike others," Bruce teasingly nudged Dick with his foot. "But he always said he and Wendy have a connection."

" _Wendy?_ " Damian sneered under his breath.

"Who's Wendy?" Dick scratched his head trying to remember if Jason ever mentioned a Wendy before.

"As he said, the love of his life," Bruce chuckled.

"Who said that?"

Jason Todd himself strode confidently into the kitchen and snatched up an apple from the bowl of fruit next to the first Robin. Whenever he stopped by the food supple dwindled suspiciously. "Is Dickie-bird in love again?"

"No, but apparently you're in love!" Dick grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"What the hell, Dick? Stop that!" Jason shoved the older man off him and frowned at Bruce. "What is this idiot babbling about?"

"Wendy."

The confusion cleared from Jason's eyes. "Oh … Wendy."

"Yes, Wendy. Who is Wendy?" Damian crossed his arms and frowned. He hated not knowing something.

"Wendy is … stunning. A real beauty," Jason breathed with a completely straight face. "I was only twelve but I knew right away that she was the one when I saw her in that alley. Not one of you morons can understand our connection. Now, I'm heading down to the cave. Later, losers."

As quick as he arrived, Jason left the kitchen and took a bite of his pilfered apple. But their voices followed him into the study.

"He saw her in an alley?" That was Damian's sneering tone.

"Don't tell me he's in love with a prostitute," Tim's voice faded and there was a thunk. He probably dropped his head on the table.

Jason laughed under his breath as he walked down the stairs. The air grew cooler the farther down he went. Some bats squeaked at the sound of his footsteps but he ignored them and humming computers. He tossed the apple core in the garbage next to the lockers and went further down into the memorial room. Souvenirs decorated the walls and display cases from many of Batman and Robin's efforts. A few of his own were displayed. But he found what he was looking for in the back of the room.

She was a real beauty. All sleek curves and shiny black paint. Built for speed and agility more than defense, her engine was a powerhouse any man could appreciate. There were still scratches on the hubcaps from his tire iron and a few patched bullet holes from chasing Two-Face after he robbed a series of casinos. She was one tough cookie which made Jason appreciate her even more.

Jason opened the door and slipped inside to relax on the smooth leather seat. The others once called her the Batmobile years ago before she was replaced by a newer, more bulletproof model. But Jason had another name for her. A name he gave her the first night he saw her in that alley. He gently ran his hands over the steering wheel and smiled fondly.

"Hello Wendy."

* * *

 _Like really, did you expect anything else?_

 _Wrote this during an afternoon of procrastination at work. Maybe it's inspired by Arkham Knight's love affair with driving the Batmobile. I don't even know what I'm doing._

 _Leave a review if it pleases you._


End file.
